Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr
note: The terms on this page have been taken from ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The idea stemmed from this game, and to stimulate my thinking process I will keep using the terms for now. They will be changed to more appropriate terms eventually.'' ---- Welcome to Jorrvaskr. This will soon open as a central hub from where editors on Hitman Wiki will be able to communicate with each other and coordinate their revamps. We, Amnesty and SubtlePen, the Harbingers, will provide several projects, which need to be completed. Editors can sign up for a project they would like to work on. They will be reporting back through this page. If a project has more than 1 contributor, this page will also serve as a means of communication, allowing the Harbingers to observe the activity. Please note that when you sign up for a project, we DO expect a decent amount of YOUR efforts. There will be no slacking as long as your project has not yet been finished. Editors who do well will be rewarded with honor (a mention in the staff blogs) as well as Goods (Userboxes, mostly). Editors who do exceptionally well may be rewarded with Rollback rights, thus promoting them to the rank of moderator. Please remember to sign your posts in the "Requests", "Discussion" or "Comments" section. That way, we'll know who said what and prevent this place from becoming a gigantic mess. Project 1 - Imagery (continuous) This project will remain active throughout the duration of Jorrvaskr. It will serve as a place for contributors to request images they need for their revamps on other articles. The editors who sign up for this project will be able to partake in other projects as well. Naturally, in order to effectively work this project, one needs to be able to take pictures from the games or be capable of finding high-resolution images on the internet. This project has room for 2 editors, sign up will be performed below: *Thundergamer 12:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) * Requests Users will be able to request images below: *High quality, full body image of Joseph Clarence (Hitman Blood Money - Death of a Showman)[[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 13:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Discussion This section is only to be edited by the project members and the Harbingers, and will serve as the primary means of communication for this project. * Comments This section will be used by the Harbingers to comment on the project's advance. *Please make sure to name your images appropriately --> refer to the Hitman Wiki:Image Policy [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *When you have fulfilled a request, you can strike it through. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Project 2 - Behind the scenes This project will involve the creation of numerous articles for the development team behind the Hitman franchise. This includes: voice actors, concept artist etc. At this moment, there is no list available, the creation of the list will be done by the project members (with guidance of a harbinger when needed). Sign up will be conducted below (3): *-- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) * * Objectives *Create a list of articles to be created *Revamp the already existent articles that are included in this project Discussion This section is only to be edited by the project members and the Harbingers, and will serve as the primary means of communication for this project. * Comments This section will be used by the Harbingers to comment on the project's advance. *Once you have created the list of pages to be created, strike the current objectives and add the list. If you do one name per bullet, you can strike the names of pages you have already created. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Project 3 - The Handlers This is a staff project, which involves setting up the Handler program, a program meant for more experienced users to pass their knowledge and skills on to new contributors on Hitman wiki. *Amnestyyy *SubtlePen Objectives *Set out a clear outline *Pick handlers *Create the necessary pages **Introductory **Sign up Discussion/Comments Due to this being a staff project, without input from other users (for now), discussion and comments between us shall go over IRC. Project 4 - Bloody Events - Complete Project 5 - Spilling Blood This project will involve the updating/revamping/expanding of the articles that deal with the targets from Hitman: Blood Money. Please refer to the MoS to see what needs to be done. Sign up will be conducted below: * * * Objectives *Joseph Clarence *Scoop *Fernando Delgado *Manuel Delgado *Alvaro D'Alvade *Richard Delahunt *Lorenzo Lombardo *Rudy Menzana *Carmine DeSalvo *Vinnie Sinistra *Angelina Mason *Raymond Kulinsky *Mark Purayah II *Chad Bingham, Jr. *Lorne de Havilland *? *Skip Muldoon *John LeBlanc *Buddy Muldoon *Hendrik Schmutz *Mohammad Bin Faisel Al-Khalifa *Tariq Abdul Lateef *Anthony Martinez *Vaana Ketlyn *Maynard John *Eve *Daniel Morris *Mark Parchezzi III *Alexander Leland Cayne *Rick Henderson Discussion The editors on this project can confer with each other in this section. Don't forget to sign your posts! * Comments For the Harbingers to comment on the project. *Full body renders would be appreciated for all of these. For requests, refer to project 1. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Editors can deposit suggestions and requests for new projects here, after which the Harbingers will decide whether they are worthy of becoming a project. *Creation and revamp of templates, such as target, character, and level infobox plus template box. Alex007X[Talk Page] 10:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) **Kaloneous is currently working on this in his sandbox. I'll await his progress before making this a project. Thanks for the suggestion! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Expansion and revamp of weapon pages, since it is a crucial part to the series and all of the pages regarding to them are in terrible shape. [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 18:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) **I'll probably split this up in multiple projects, and I might wait a little longer to see whether or not we get more volunteers working on the projects. I fit is just you, me, Nos and Subs, there is little use for Jorrvaskr, the four of us could just as well confer over IRC. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 22:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC)